Swim fins are typically worn by swimmers in order to provide a means to increase their mode of propulsion through water. Most commonly the fins comprise a web portion that is attached by means of a boot to the swimmer's foot to increase the amount of water displaced through the kicking movement and thereby increasing acceleration and propulsion. While traditional swim fins are somewhat effective in these regards, they suffer from the inherent limitation of causing excessive ankle and foot stress and fatigue when used for an extended length of time. That is, when using traditional fins the swimmer's ankle is normally extended with the toes pointing outwardly in line with the upper leg. In that fashion the web portion of the fin provides forward thrust; however, at the same time can cause fatigue of the ankle muscles and puts a considerable amount of strain on the joints and ligaments of the ankle and foot. After a length of time the added stress upon the ankle can cause cramping, particularly in novice or beginner swimmers.